


Missed You

by JazzRaft



Series: Dark at Night [26]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9964415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzRaft/pseuds/JazzRaft
Summary: "I thought you were dead." Noctis thought he would never see him again. When he walks down into the motel lobby, the man leaning at the counter might as well have been a ghost. Until he smiles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://jazzraft.tumblr.com/post/156603697882/i-love-your-writing-so-much-can-you-do-29-for) for #29 in [this prompt post.](http://jazzraft.tumblr.com/post/156511645930/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you)

All thought ceased inside of Noctis’s head when he walked down into the lobby and saw Nyx standing there. He was covered in scorch marks and ripped clothes, leaning heavily against the counter and arguing with Jared that, no, he definitely did not need to see a doctor, he just needed to know if the Prince was staying there or if he’d passed through, in which case he needed to know where he might have gone.

The old man glanced fretfully at Noctis on the stairs, unsure if he should trust the tattered man in front of him and seeking the prince’s signal as to whether or not he should. Noctis could hardly see him though, blurred somewhere at the edges of his vision that weren’t blinded by the sight of Nyx. The knight followed Jared’s not-so-subtle glance, wincing as he leaned an elbow against the counter and turned.

“Oh, hey, there you are,” he said, as cavalier as the day Noctis met him. “I was startin’ to think I wasn’t gonna catch up with you.”

He didn’t know it was real until Nyx smiled at him, canines flashing beneath cracked lips; that lop-sided smirk curving into his cheek. He’d desperately tried to recreate it in his dreams, but nothing he imagined could ever convince him that the figment in his mind was really him. A single smile from him now, in the dusky light of Lestallum’s Leville, was all the proof he needed to know it was true. Nothing else in the world could make him feel like that smile did.

He warped off the stairs and crashed into Nyx hard, dumping them both onto the lobby floor. Nyx landed with a pained groan, but rather than send his arms to nurse a bruise, they curled around Noctis. Reflexive. Instinctive. Like he was the only thing in the world that mattered.

Noctis shook with how hard his arms gripped around his shoulders, trying to bury his whole body into him as close as he could get. He inhaled through a shaky breath the scent of him, all smoke and sweat and blood, but beneath it all, that unmistakable smell of his skin that was just indescribably _Nyx._ He rubbed the side of his face against his, feeling the coarseness of hair that hadn’t seen a razor in days against his skin. Then he felt his hand in his hair, turning gentle circles against his scalp and winding chaotic locks around his fingers. And Nyx called him by the title only he could call him and it was _him_ , it was really him, _it’s really you_ …

“Missed you too, little king.”

A rough, broken sound escaped Noctis then that he muffled into Nyx’s shoulder, pulling him closer when there was no more closeness to be had. He could vaguely hear Jared’s shuffling and a door closing, but he didn’t care if they were alone or not. He didn’t care if he knew, or his friends knew, or the whole town, or the whole world knew how destroyed he’d been since Insomnia fell for one more reason than they all thought.

“Where were you, damnit!” he snapped at him, pulling up so he could grab him by the collar and shake him because he didn’t know how to be this happy and so angry at the same time. “Where the hell have you been? I called you a hundred times and you never answered! I thought… I thought you were dead.”

Tears rushed out of him like a broken dam. Just when he thought he’d cried them all away, deep into the nights that he left the tent to beg into a voicemail that was never going to be heard for him to please pick up, please come find him, please be alive, please, _I love you_ , _I need you to be alright_ …

“Same,” Nyx hissed when Noctis’s shaking bumped his head against the floor tiles one too many times. “I’m pretty sure I died for like five minutes back there. As for the phone, well…”

“I don’t care about the phone.”

“Yeah, I know you don’t.”

Nyx set his head down on the floor, letting out a deep sigh as he looked up at Noctis, fists in his shirt and knees at his hips and voice heavy with a million emotions neither of them could really name. He smiled again and Noctis never thought it would be possible to love him even more for it.

“I thought you were dead,” he said again as Nyx’s hand reached up to his face, caressing a curtain of tears beneath his palm.

“I know.”

He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know how to think, who to thank, what to do. So Nyx gave him direction instead. His fingers slid along his thigh, his smirk turning mischievous and apologetic.

“I literally cannot move,” he chuckled, brow creasing as the effort to laugh made his whole body hurt. “So, how ‘bout you come down here and let me show you how much I missed you?”

Noctis hiccupped a laugh, hands releasing his shirt and cradling his face, tracing his jaw and the sinuous muscles in his neck before diving down and kissing him in a frenzied assault of lips and teeth and tongue. As much as he could give to taste him again, love him again, make him his again. He kissed him furiously, messy, didn’t give a damn how tasteless and headstrong they might be. Didn’t care that they were in the middle of a hotel lobby, on a sticky floor, bogged down by the steamy heat trapped within the alleys of the town. He didn’t care about any of the stupid things he might have thought twice about once, because Nyx didn’t care about any of them.

He was hurt and he was tired and the faintest, rational part of Noctis knew he needed to stop kissing him and take care of him. But Nyx just rested his hands over his hips, nudged gently at him in teasing little protests that complained he wasn’t close enough, and kissed him back as casually as if they were in the privacy of his own home. Grinning beneath his mouth, welcoming the tongue down his throat, the teeth in his skin, the earnest raking of Noctis’s hands in his hair.

“Mm, I promise I missed you more than you missed me,” he managed to say around the endless barrage of kissing. “I just need like three days of sleep and five cups of coffee to prove it.”

“Not before I do,” Noctis promised, tangling into his hair and breathing long, lofty kisses into his mouth.

He didn’t care if he kissed him there all night. He didn’t care about a single damn person that might walk in. All he cared about was Nyx, feeling him again, knowing he was there, alive, and that he loved him and he loved him back. Which he told him, over and over again when he found the space to breathe.

“I love you… I love you… I love you…”

“You too, little king.”


End file.
